Estarán Predestinados
by Luis Carlos
Summary: No importa cuantos años pasen, cuando dos almas que fueron creadas para estar juntas, encontraran la manera de unirse por toda la eternidad ya sea en la otra vida o reencarnando todas las veces que sean necesarias para jamás separarse de ese ser especial e impulsar a las nuevas generaciones a contar sus propias vidas a través de un diario que pasa de generación en generación.


**ESTARÁN PREDESTINADOS**

 **Hola a damas y caballeros, vuelvo a traer otro fic especial, que al igual que el de "NO ESTOY SOLO" & "LA LUZ DE MI VIDA" está dedicado a una buena amiga mía que cumplió años el sábado, y que en su momento fue una de las autoras más famosas del Fandom de South Park.**

 **Estoy refiriéndome a ¡LEDAYY! (soplo espanta suegras y tiro confeti junto con serpentinas) tal vez no muchos la conozcan, pero como dije, en su momento (por allá durante los años 2011, 2012 y 2013) fue muy famosa y reconocida por estos lados.**

 **La historia en su honor tendrá algunas de las parejas clásicas de siempre, el Style, Bunny, Dip, Creek y Tyde, pero esto ocurre en un universo alterno en donde no conocen a las otras parejas, ni son estudiantes de la escuela ni nada de eso. Puede que al principio sea algo medio complicado de entender, pero se explica conforme avance la trama ;)**

 **Empecemos. South Park blablablá es de blablablá pero la historia blablablá y de nuevo blablablá**

Diez personas estaban reunidas en una habitación de un museo que fue construido en torno de una vieja cabaña que ha podido sobrevivir el duro castigo del Padre Tiempo.

-Sí que ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo - uno de ellos suspiró nostálgico, un pelinegro de ojos rojos -ese árbol no estaba tan cerca de la casa- se refirió a una pintura de un la cabaña y un árbol.

-¿Qué no estaba cerca? ¿Usted cómo lo sabe?- le preguntó un joven de pelo rubio un poco largo.

El primero abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró abruptamente al mirarlo fijamente, era como si hubiese visto un fantasma del pasado, pero al mismo tiempo, se maravilló de tenerlo frente a él.

-"Pip… tú si estas igual a como te recuerdo"- pensó con unos fuertes impulsos de querer abrazarlo y no soltarlo por nada del mundo -pues… solo lo supuse- respondió su pregunta -Damien Thorne- le ofreció la mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Philip Pirrup, un placer conocerte- le correspondió el gesto esbozando una enorme, cálida y angelical sonrisa en su cara.

-"Sus manos se sienten también igual a como las recuerdo"- el oji-rojo sonrió de medio lado -el placer es mío, Pi… Philip- se corrigió para no llamarlo por ese diminutivo y que él no se extrañara.

-¿Qué otras cosas puede decirme de la cabaña, señor Tweek?- pidió otro rubio, pero de expresiones aniñadas en su cara y ojos celestes hablando con otro de pelo desordenado.

-Ya le hemos contado todo lo que se sabe esta cabaña. No hay nada más que contar.

-Es que no sé… siento que hay muchas cosas que faltan por ser contadas, más de las que están a simple vista. ¿Seguro que no hay nada más que cantar?- le siguió preguntando.

-Espera un momento- el otro fue hasta un chico pelinegro, un chullo y expresión seria -oye Craig… ¿Les hablamos del Diario que ha sido escrito por diferentes parejas de distintas épocas de la historia?- hizo que se pusiera a pensar frotándose el mentón y lentamente sonrió.

-No, Tweek. Algo me dice… que ellos ya conocen bien esas historias de la cabeza a los pies- el ahora conocido como Tweek lo vio desconcertado sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Entonces no nos pueden seguir dando más información?- el rubio de ojos celestes se entristeció.

-Ya, Butters. Déjalo así- le pidió otro rubio, solo que este era cenizo y usaba ropas anaranjadas -sé que quieres volverte un gran reportero. Pero si la fuente no te quiere dar más información, no puedes obligarle a hablar. Ni que fueses un policía ante un sospechoso de asesinato- rió un poco.

-No puedo evitarlo, Kenny. Es que… este lugar me atrae de una forma que no sé cómo explicar. Como si hubiese sido al importante para mí, pero ¿Por qué?- se rascó la nuca confundido.

-¿Uh? Qué curioso- habló un pelirrojo de Ushanka verde, se le hizo extraño lo que él dijo.

-¿Curioso porqué, Kyle?- le habló otro tipo pelinegro, muy parecido a Craig, de gorro azul oscuro con un pompón rojo, ambos estaban apartados del resto para hablar aparte.

-Stan… ¿No lo has sentido también? O sea, ¿Este lugar no se te hace familiar o sientes un fuerte apego hacia él? ¿Cómo si ya hubieses estado aquí antes?- hizo que también se pusiera a pensar.

-Desde que puse el primer pie en este sitio si he sentido algo como eso. Y por lo que veo, esas personas parecen sentir lo mismo- miró a los anteriores, Butters seguía insistiendo con sus preguntas -no será que acaso… ¿En algún momento nosotros antes hayamos estado aquí de alguna manera? ¿Cómo en alguna vida pasada o algo por el estilo?-

-¿Vida pasada? Caray, Stan. En serio ver esos documentales y leer esas teorías de reencarnación ya te han jodido el cerebro- a Kyle eso le causó mucha gracia -solo falta que aún creas que los bebes son traídos por las cigüeñas. Si esas personas y nosotros estamos así tal vez se deba a… pues no sé, a que esta cabaña al ser tan vieja nos genera a todos un sentimiento de apego, intriga y curiosidad al pensar en los posibles ocupantes que ha tenido antes- trató de encontrarle la explicación más lógica posible.

-Si tú lo dices…- su amigo no estaba del todo convencido y pasó una mano por encima de una mesa -"La aspereza de esta madera nunca la he sentido en otras pero al mismo tiempo mis dedos la reconocen"- frunció el ceño al verse la mano y frotar el índice contra el pulgar.

-Se nota que el que hizo este banquillo empeñó todo su esfuerzo, ¿Verdad Token?- un castaño habló con un hombre de color sentando cómodamente en un banco de madera.

-En una época en la que las personas no tenían las mismas comodidades que nosotros tenemos ahora, se debían dar gusto haciendo sus propios muebles y que estos fuesen capaces de soportar el uso continuo y paso del tiempo, Clyde. Recuerda eso- a su amigo se le hacía gracioso su aptitud -pero sí, el que hizo esto le puso todo su amor y cariño- sin darse cuenta, suspiro nostálgico como lo hizo Damien al pasar la mano izquierda en una mesita cerca del banquillo.

-Oigan, no pueden tocar de esa manera los objetos de la cabaña- Tweek les llamó la atención.

Al salir del lugar, todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí un momento para conocerse al darse cuenta de que compartían el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia y apego por la cabaña. A todos, excepto a Damien, se les hacía muy curioso eso y no sabían cómo explicarlo con lógica, ni siquiera Kyle.

-Fue un placer haberlos tenido aquí, pero el museo está por cerrar. Espero que la hayan pasado bien y vuelvan cuando quieran, siempre serán bienvenidos- Craig se estaba despidiendo de ellos cuando finalizó el horario de visitas y se fueron tomando caminos diferentes. A Tweek se le hacía rara la forma en como él se despidió de ellos ya que en vez de ser áspero como lo sería normalmente, sonreía genuinamente.

-Entonces como me ibas diciendo, Philip. ¿Viajaste desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos en busca de un mejor trabajo?- Damien comenzó a alejarse del museo junto Pirrup ya que se volvieron amigos.

-El que tenía allá era bueno, pero no era lo que en realidad quería. Por eso vine a América, ya que al igual que los colonos, quiero comenzar una nueva vida en esta tierra- respondió con otra gran radiante sonrisa. El otro no pudo evitar maravillarse por ese gesto ya que para él ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio -¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas?-

-¿Yo? Pues mi padre es el dueño de una empresa multimillonaria que recibe muchos clientes por año y los atendemos como corresponde- no pudo evitar reír un poco malicioso.

-¿Qué clase de empresa exactamente? ¿Podría trabajar en ella? Aceptaré cualquier clase de empleo que me ofrezcan- no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que el inglés le dijo -¿Pasa algo? ¿Te moleste? Lo siento, es que estoy tan ansioso por conseguir un empleo que me dejé llevar.

-No. Descuida, no me molestaste. Pero antes que cualquier cosa, debo darte unas explicaciones sobre el negocio, como por ejemplo, lo acalorado que es… en caso de que hayas olvidado esto- lo último que dijo habló en susurro para que no lo escuchara.

-¡ACHUHU!- Butters estornudó y se llevó una servilleta a la nariz para soplarse los mocos.

-¿Lo ves, Butters? Te había dicho que te quedaras en el apartamento para que descansaras. Pero no, tenías que insistir en venir aquí para tu informe- le regañó Kenny pasándole otra servilleta.

-Pe… perdón Ken… ¡ACHUHU!- su nariz se estaba poniendo roja por tanta estornudadera.

-Ya, descuida. Yo me encargo- el rubio cenizo fue hasta unas plantas, las tomó y las molió con una pequeña roca que traía consigo hasta volverlas pulpa -listo, así te recuperarás rápido- le untó un poco en las fosas nasales y las respirara hondamente.

-Muchas gracias, Kenny. Ya me siento mucho mejor- le agradeció con una sonrisa equiparable a la de Philip -eso me recuerda… ¿De dónde aprendiste a hacer estos medicamentos naturales? Me dijiste que cuando tu hermana se enfermaba y no tenían dinero para medicinas, podías curarla con lo que la naturaleza te ofrecía.

-No lo sé. Solo sé hacerlos y ya, como si fuese algo natural, parte de mí y que me sale con toda fluidez, como si fuese una especie de chaman o una locura de ese estilo- respondió bromista.

-¿Por qué no te dedicas a eso? Así dejarías de estar haciendo esos trabajos ocasionales y tendrías un empleo estable- le recomendó Butters, parece que su situación económica no es muy buena.

-Ay Butters. Sabes que en pleno siglo 21 las personas no valoran mucho lo natural y ante cualquier tipo de malestar enseguida irán a la farmacia sin importarle esperar horas enteras en las filas hasta que les den los medicamentos que necesitan. No es como en la edad media en la que uno recurría a los chamanes cada vez que se sentía enfermo para que los curaran… siempre y cuando a este no lo acusaran de brujería y lo intentasen quemar en la hoguera- este intento de broma no le salió bien y se abrazó sintiendo un escalofrío. El otro rubio lo vio preocupado.

-Descuida, no es nada. Pero en caso de que las personas se harten de tener que hacer siempre filas para los remedios o a que el medico de turno se le dé la gana de atenderlos, podré abrir un negocio que diga: "Las Mejores Medicinas Naturales" y de la noche a la mañana me haré multimillonario- ahora sí pudo hacer una verdadera broma sacándole una risa acompañada de otro estornudo manchándolo -dame otro para el enjuague…- se limpió asqueado.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido darle más relevancia a mi tienda de tocas, Token? Últimamente no me ha ido muy bien- pedía un ya desanimado Clyde a su amigo y publicista.

-Paciencia, Clyde, paciencia. Sabes que de la noche a la mañana no se van a juntar un montón de personas en la puerta de la tienda. Pero a la larga muchas se interesaran e irán- intentó calmarlo.

El castaño iba a decir algo pero pasaron en frente de un tipo que le daba latigazos a un caballo para que empujara una carreta, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía y parecía a punto colapsar tanto por el esfuerzo físico como por el dolor de las heridas. La cara del afroamericano cambió radicalmente a un gesto de ira asesina, el sonido de cada latigazo retumba en sus oídos como explosiones y los bramidos del animal se volvieron gritos de súplica y de agonía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta el opresor y se interpuso cuando iba a dar otro latigazo, poniendo su antebrazo derecho de manera defensora para que el látigo se enrollara en este para enseguida atraerlo y darle un golpe en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo, sin que se pudiera levantar al retorcerse y le pisó la cabeza exprimiéndosela con fuerza.

-No hay nada más que deteste en este mundo que ver a un abusador como tú aprovecharse de esa manera de los demás, en especial si son animales inocentes que no tienen culpa de nada- luego de dejarlo inconsciente con una patada al rostro se acercó al caballo -ya, ya. Todo paso. Voy a llevarte a la clínica veterinaria más cercana- le sobó el hocico y lo liberó de sus ataduras.

-Me asustas cuando te comportas de esa manera, Token- Clyde lo seguía con mucha cautela.

-No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que veo algo como esto… ¡HACE DESPERTAR LO PEOR DE MÍ! En especial si es con latigazos porque… porque es como si me recordasen algo que me haya causado mucho dolor antes en distintos aspectos- trató de tranquilizarse y volvió a acariciarle la cara al animal que frotó su cabeza contra la suya en señal de agradecimiento -no hay de que- sonrió.

Clyde a pesar de que seguía perturbado también sonrió por esa gran demostración de cariño y sentimientos de protección hacia los indefensos. Si hubieran más personas como Token, el mundo sin dudas sería un mejor lugar para todos, ya sean humanos o animales.

-Sí, sí. Ya te dije que iba ir a ese museo en la tarde, Verónica. ¿Mañana? Pues no sé, es que voy a esta ocupado en…- Stan caminaba junto con Kyle y hablaba por celular con su novia -¡NO, NO, NO! No es lo que quise decir… ¡ESPERA! Carajo…- colgó y se sujetó el puente de la nariz frustrado -algunas veces lidiar con ella es una tarea tan tediosa y frustrante como demostrar la inocencia de un cura que ha sido acusado falsamente de abuso sexual a menores- el pelirrojo rió mucho.

-Es que no todos los abogados del mundo tienen a una "novia" tan demandante y acosadora como la tuya- le palmeó un hombro haciendo que refunfuñara -pero ya en serio. Si no quieres seguir junto a ella ¿Por qué no terminas y te ahorras problemas?- él volvió a resoplar.

-No sabría explicarlo… es como si tuviese miedo de que al dejarla ella sea afectada de manera tan profunda, que sería capaz de hacer alguna locura no solo contra mí, sino contra las demás personas en general- su amigo se asombró -como si en algún momento de mi vida alguna otra chica interesada en mí haya hecho algo terrible solo porque no le correspondí sus sentimientos.

-Ni que fuera a causar la tercera Guerra Mundial o algo así por el estilo- bromeó para que se le pasara la angustia haciendo que riera levemente -pero mejor volvamos a la oficina. Dentro de unos días debemos presentarnos en la corte para evitar que la fortuna del Señor Donald pase a manos de esa arpía chupasangre que tiene por ex esposa- los ojos de ambos adquirieron determinación, una con la que ayudan a todo aquel inocente que pase por una crisis grave y recurra a ellos para que lo salven del predicamento.

Devuelta en el museo, casi todos los que trabajaban ahí se habían ido, solo quedaban los encargados Craig y Tweek.

-Ya es hora de irnos, Craig- el rubio abrió la puerta que conducía al interior de la cabaña en donde antes se habían reunido todos y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sentado en el banquillo con un libro viejo en las manos -pero si se trata del Diario de esa parejas de otras épocas… ¿Por qué lo estás volviendo a leer?- se acercó para sentarse a su lado y leer también.

-Porque hoy mismo nos encontramos con los autores de esas historias- su respuesta lo impresionó más de lo que ya estaba -me da gracia que mantengas la calma ya que de chicos enseguida estarías exclamando un sinfín de incoherencias y todo tipo de locuras- soltó una risita.

-Eso es parte de crecer, te consta totalmente. ¿Por qué dices que esos visitantes son los mismos que escribieron todas las historias ahí contadas?- retomó el tema.

-¿No me digas que no lo sentiste apenas entraron a este lugar? Si hasta ellos mismos lo sintieron. Pudieron darse cuenta de que esta cabaña les perteneció en otra vida y que tuvieron una gran historia sobre sus hombros antes de llegar a ella y descubrir el diario que le perteneció a la pareja anterior y en donde escribieron sus propias anécdotas. Un sentimiento que los unió de manera profunda aun cuando apenas y se conocen, solo que no se percataron enseguida de la verdad. Además, los nombres de cada uno de ellos junto a sus descripciones físicas y forma de comportarse, encajan a la perfección con la de esos viejos autores que sería imposible que solo fuese una simple y llana casualidad- le explicó.

-¿Por qué no se los dijiste enseguida? ¿Por qué te hubiesen tachado de loco si le dijeras que ellos son las reencarnaciones de los autores originales y que fueron pareja uno de los otros en sus vidas pasadas?- el pelinegro volvió a reír y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No, Tweek, no fue por eso. Ellos mismos lo descubrirán por sí mismos tarde o temprano. No hay que interferir con eso, y quién sabe, si vuelven aquí puede que podríamos volvernos amigos de los autores que plasmaron cada una de sus aventuras y desventuras en esas viejas hojas que seguirán perdurando por muchos años más- cerró el libro y lo volvió a ocultar en su sitio.

-¿Lo volverás a ocultar lejos de los ojos del público?- el rubio arqueó una ceja.

-Por supuesto. Tanto ellos como nosotros ya hemos puesto todas nuestras vidas en esas páginas, lo más justo es darle la oportunidad a las posibles parejas del futuro para que lo descubran y escriban sus propias vidas en él y que pase de generación en generación hasta el final de los tiempos- se incorporó y lo tomó de la mano -aunque… hay ciertas partes de nuestra historia que son demasiadas explícitas para poder escribirlas- al sonreírle seductor lo apenó un poco y le dio un tierno beso para retirarse.

 **Muchos años después, en el 2100…**

-Cuidado con esos escombros, Gok- la cabaña estaba sepultaba bajo muchos escombros y alguien, poseedor de una increíble fuerza física, los removió dando vistazo a dos chicos rubios. Uno tiene ojos cafés claros y tiene el pelo peinado de medio lado hacia la izquierda y el otro posee unos exóticos ojos rosados con verdes y era más alto que el primero, fue quién pudo mover los escombros y los tiró a un lado haciendo temblar el piso -la fuerza del gran Mint Berry Crunch nunca falla, muchas gracias, Gok.

-De nada, Gary, para eso están los amigos- se sonrojó un poco, sonrió y desvió la mirada -¿Y qué buscamos precisamente?- miró de un lado a otro las pésimas condiciones en las que se encontraba el lugar, esta vez el paso del tiempo no le tuvo piedad alguna.

-Este museo fue muy famoso en su tiempo. Puede que aquí haya valiosos objetos históricos que esperan ser rescatados y ser expuestos ante el resto del mundo y ser admirados- el de menor estatura también veía en distintas direcciones hasta que su pie derecho quebró una tabla del piso y se hundió en esta -¡AY!- se lo sobó adolorido, su acompañante muy preocupado quiso saber si estaba bien -descuida, no es nada grave- al terminar de sobarse notó algo en el hueco que hizo -¿Eh? ¿Un libro?- tomó el Diario con delicadeza para que no se despedazara -¡Tal vez se traten de registros históricos muy importantes! ¡THOMAS, BRADLEY! ¡Vengan rápido!- llamó entusiasmado.

-¿Encontraron ¡UN CONDÓN USADO LLENO DE GUSANOS! Algo?- se les acercaron otros dos rubios. El que exclamó este insulto era el más alto de todos y tiene profundas ojeras, el otro es solo un poco más alto que Gary y tiene el pelo rizado.

-¡UN LIBRO!- se los enseñó -quien sabe cuántas cosas podremos aprender de él- pasó con delicadeza por la portada, como si hubiese sido hipnotizado por él.

-¿Podremos leerlo?- pidió el rubio rizado con algo de timidez y mordiéndose el puño derecho.

-No sé… está muy viejo y tengo miedo de que se desmorone. ¿Vamos a mi casa para así leerlo sin correr riesgo alguno?- les pidió volviendo a emocionarse -¿Nos llevas, Gok?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Estaremos ahí en menos de lo que digo ¡SHABLAGOO!- él los envolvió en una esfera rosa y se los llevó volando a una increíble velocidad dejando tras ellos unas mentas y bayas.

Y la profecía de Craig se cumplió. Ahora nuevas parejas han encontrado el dichoso Diario que se remonta a la época colonial durante los años 1600 y que ha sobrevivido el lento y tortuoso paso del tiempo, pasando de mano a mano hasta terminar en las manos de sus dueños actuales y que de seguro sobrevivirá muchos años más deleitando a las futuras generaciones con sus entrañables historias e impulsándolas a escribir sus propios relatos en un interminable y bello ciclo sin fin.

Pero lo primordial es que no importa de qué época se trate, ya sea pasado, presente o futuro, cuando dos almas que fueron creadas para estar juntas, a final de cuentas encontrarán la manera de unirse en un lazo que jamás podrá romperse ya sea en la otra vida o en esta reencarnando todas las veces que sea necesario para volver a estar junto a ese ser especial, porque siempre….

 _ **ESTARÁN PREDESTINADOS…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 06/11/2016.**

 **Eso fue todo. Y en caso de que se lo preguntes, sí, tanto Damien con Pip, como Kenny con Butters, Token con Clyde y Stan con Kyle fueron parejas en distintas épocas de la historia y solo hasta ahora pudieron juntarse y conocer a las otras parejas al reencarnar, espero que no se hayan confundido con eso.**

 **En realidad esto fue una pequeña secuela de un fic de Leday llamado "Papel y Tinta" al que considero uno de los mejores fics que han existido, tanto en el Fandom de SP como en fan ficción en general. Y no lo digo solo porque ella es amiga mía, sino porque en serio es uno de las mejores historias que he leído ya sea siendo algún fic o incluso mejor que escritos originales :O**

 **Así que les invito a que lean esa historia de ella, les aseguro que les encantará ;D. Pero eso sí, literalmente tuve que darle una leída apurada para saber que poner sin llegar a decir Spoliers de las tramas de cada una de las parejas.**

 **Pero esto también es muy curioso ya que nunca antes se había hecho la secuela de una historia que ya tiene más de 4 años de haber sido terminada, todo un mérito ya que nunca se ha visto en la historia de fan ficción ¿No lo creen?**

 **Obviamente al final puse un par de mis parejas Crack más famosas, el Gokary (Gok´Zarah o Mint Berry Crunch con Gary) y el Bramas o Thradley (Thomas con Bradley, el Bi-curioso) para que así siguieran con el ciclo sin fin de plasmar todas sus aventuras y desventuras en las páginas del diario para que las generaciones que los precedan se deleiten con todo lo que ellos y demás parejas anteriores hicieron :D**


End file.
